Playtime
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike's disappointed that he missed out on two Xander's. But he there is still one Xander, isn't there? Naughtiness ensures!


Title: Playtime

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike's disappointed that he missed out on two Xander's. But he there is still one Xander, isn't there? Naughtiness ensures!

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 Post Replacements. No Anya

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #519 from tamingthemuse- Clone

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander stood in the middle of his semi furnished living room. He couldn't believe that he finally moved out of the basement of doom and that he had his own place that wasn't a dump! His new home was one that he'd no longer be embarrassed about inviting his friends over because the burner plate smelt like cat piss when it was on or the constant fighting that could be heard from upstairs. Things were looking up for the Xan-Man. If that was true than why did he feel so shitty? Of course he knew the answer to it. None of his friends seemed to notice a difference in Xander when he was only the good half. Maybe they did but didn't care because it was the better half of him.

"So I missed clone you, eh?" Spike asked from the door. "I miss all the good stuff," he moaned.

Turning around Xander to look at Spike. He forgot that he left his door open from the last trip up with groceries. "It wasn't a clone, Spike. It was me... the better part of me."

"Are you going to invite me in or make me stand out here all bloody night?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come in, Spike," Xander invited before going into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. When he came back Spike had already made himself comforable on the couch by taking up the entire thing. With a sigh Xander handed him one of the beers before sitting down in front of the couch. Too bad his chair hadn't arrived with the couch. Some cheesy movie was on the T.V but Xander couldn't be bothered to change it.

They sat there for a while just watching TV.

"There is no better version of you," Spike said his eyes glued to the screen.

Xander snorted. "This guy…. The other 'me' was so confident and suave. He got me this apartment and kept my job. I'm just a fuck up."

"That was you, whelp!" Spike replied finally taking his eyes off the TV. "That confidence and suave is somewhere inside of you, you just have to find it. Maybe now that you have your own place and a great job you'll realize that getting here was all you. No one else helped you get to where you are right now. You're twenty-one years old and your more successful than that lout you call a father." He sat up and dragged Xander off the floor. "Be proud of yourself. I sodding am. You're bloody perfect."

"You are? I am?" Xander asked stunned.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I hate that I missed that there were two of you. Double the nummy treats. The three of us could have had a lot of fun playing together."

"Like playing poker?" Xander asked confused.

"Oh, you are a treat. Just ripe for the picking." Spike snatched Xander and tossed him down on the couch before straddling him. "What I'm talking about was me having two nummy treats to have as my very own fuck toys. I would have had one of you tied to the bed while the other you and me played with him." He nipped at Xander's throat. "You'd both take turns being tied up in different positions. When I wasn't using either of you you'd both be tied to the bed for me to soak up your warmth."

Xander moaned as Spike rubbed against him. "What about work?" None of this would ever happen but he was very interested in Spike's fantasy that was centered around yours truly.

"I'd get the money the pouf owes me and you'd have both been at my disposal." Spike ripped Xander's shirt open and started to pinch and pull on his nipples. "Of course one of you would go on patrol. I wouldn't want the white hats coming around asking questions but I'd still have one I'd do with what I'd want." He twisted one nipple hard making Xander jerk.

"Y-your chip?" Xander panted. His cock was drooling.

Twisting the other nipple making Xander writhe under him. "It gives me a little warning letting me know before I go too far. But I'm not, am I?" He abused Xander's nipples and though there were little flares going off in his head the pheromones coming off of Xander kept him going. "But I still have you to play with, don't I, my pet?" Spike purred. "I can still have you, can't I?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes!" Xander whimpered. He was rewarded with a dominating kiss. Spike was showing him who was in control and Xander didn't care that it wasn't him.

Spike climbed off of Xander. "Good. I want you in the bedroom. Now."

Xander rolled off the couch and all but ran to his bedroom. By the time Spike joined him Xander was snark naked standing in the middle of the room.

"What have you been hiding from me?" Spike asked as he walked around Xander inspecting him. "Construction work has been very good to you," he commented. Standing behind Xander he wrapped an arm around Xander's hip and gripped his throbbing cock.

Xander gasped and leaned against Spike knowing the vampire could hold his weight. "Please, please, please," he chanted.

"What do you want? This?" Spike asked as he began to move his hand up and down the shaft. He was rewarded with a moan and Xander began to move his hips hoping for more. Oh Xander would get more. Spike grabbed Xander by the hips and threw him onto the bed his head landed on the pillow.

"I think you're a little obsessed with tossing me a…" Xander stopped talking as he lifted his head

Spike striped off his shirt and was undoing his belt. "Nice bed. An iron headboard… almost like you were expecting me." He placed his belt on the bed before undoing his jeans. After kicking them away he climbed onto the bed and crawled up Xander's body. When he was seated on Xander's stomach he picked up his belt. Playfully he placed it around Xander's neck tightening it slightly but not enough to cause Xander any real distress. He never wanted to do that. "Who do you belong to, pet?"

"You," Xander managed to croak. The leather pressed against his skin and while he knew Spike couldn't hurt him it didn't stop a slight shiver of fear go through him.

"Don't be afraid, luv," Spike whispered as he tightening it enough to feel Xander swallow. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore than you like," he promised and removed the belt. Taking hold of Xander's hands he tied them up with the belt so his wrists were bound to the iron headboard. "We'll get you some furry cuffs, we don't want you having to explain where the marks came from." He looked down at Xander. "Now… how could you thank me for thinking of a nice way to take care of you?" His hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it a few times. "I know." Spike scooted further up Xander's body now sitting on his upper chest his thighs spread wide. When he released his cock it hit Xander in the face. "Give me a good blow with that pretty mouth of yours." He took hold of his cock again and tapped it against Xander's lips waiting for Xander to do as he was told.

Even though Xander was anxious about this since it would be his first he didn't want to disappoint Spike, not after Spike wanted him when no one else did. So he opened his mouth and Spike slipped his cock between his warm lips. Xander gagged when the tip poked the back of his throat. Spike pulled back.

"It's alright, pet," Spike crooned. "Lick and suck the tip."

With a calming breath Xander did as he was told. He licked the tip collecting the precum. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, which was great because he really didn't want to get sick. After a few minutes Xander became more adventurous and sucked more of Spike into his mouth. He hummed and sucked on it. He was drooling a little but that didn't seem to be a turn off for Spike.

Spike clutched the headboard. "Breath through your nose." With no real warning Spike began to fuck Xander's mouth not really allowing Xander to do anything but lay there and be used just like a good toy. Grunting and groaning, Spike's eyes shut as he's balls filled. Soon his come was shooting down Xander's throat. He pulled his cock out. Xander coughed a little bit but other than that seemed fine. "That was fantastic, pet," Spike praised as he looked down at Xander, his cock now only semi hard. He took hold of his cock again and began playing with it. After all he wasn't done with Xander quite yet.

With fascination Xander watched Spike play with him. Of course he's played with himself before but it wasn't like he had this sort of view. He wondered if he looked half as sexy as Spike did doing that.

"That was a great warm up, pet," Spike said as he wiggled himself off of Xander and the bed. He strolled with confidence to his forgotten duster and picked it up. He searched each pocket before pulling out a brand new tube of lube. "Now this stuff is special," Spike claimed as he showed Xander the tube. "Demons created it."

"Demons?" Xander asked. "Why do you have demon lube?"

Spike continued like Xander didn't say anything. "I've been saving this for a special occassion. This occassion actually. It's been in my duster for about eight months now waiting for you," Spike was on the bottom of the bed and placed a pillow under Xander's hips before bending Xander's knees and having his thighs as far about as they'd go. "Do you own any ties?"

"In a box in the closet," Xander answered. He watched as Spike walked over to the closet and started pawing through the box until he found what he wanted.

Spike hummed as he tied two together and then another two together before coming back to the bed. He kneeled on the floor and tied one end of the ties to the middle of the bed frame before tying the other around Xander's ankle before doing the same on the other side so Xander's knees were bent and his thighs spread wide leaving him completely immobilized. Standing a few feet from the bottom of the bed Spike admired his work. Michelangelo and da Vinci had nothing on him. Next time he'd have to remember to steal a camera to take pictures of his art work. He made himself comfy again on the bed. "Now this lube..." he paused to remove the lid and to break the seal. He placed a generous amount on his finger before massaging it against Xander's hole. Soon his finger was in Xander rubbing the lube all around. He pulled out and just waited.

Xander didn't know what was so special about this demon lube until he started to heat up. Not unlike the lube he's used before but this was way more intense. He felt like he was burning up, sweat was dripping from his face. His cock also hardened more than he'd thought possible. He tried to squirm but he couldn't. Damn Spike! He started to pant.

"Looking hot there, pet. In both senses," Spike said with a tilt of his head. The lube worked better than he could have hoped for. Xander's entire body was glistening with sweat. To torture Xander a little more he added another dollop to two of his fingers.

"No, no, no," Xander chanted as he thrashed his head back and forth.

Knowing it wouldn't actually cause him damage but would drive him insane Spike ignored Xander and pushed his fingers into Xander's tight hole and began to scissor him.

"AH!" Xander yelled. He was going to die. Spike was going to kill him. He was so hot and horny!

"Beautiful," Spike announced.

Xander's eyes were screwed shut. "Fuck you." What Xander really meant to say was fuck me but he was out of his mind with lust.

Spike smacked Xander's inner thigh none too gently. The chip gave him a warning fire. "Fuck toys don't use language like that. Even pretty ones like you. Swear at me again I'll gag you and leave you here," he threatened. Even though he couldn't actually have Xander as his pet and that this was just pretend didn't mean he wasn't taking it a serious as he would with a real pet.

"Sorry. Sorry," Xander puffed as he strained against his ties. "I'm so hot, Spike. Please do something, I'm going crazy!"

"All right," Spike bent down his face just inches from Xander's asshole before he lightly blew on it. Five seconds passed and he pulled away.

Xander cried out and his cock twitched. "No, Spike... more I need more. More, more, more!"

"Aww, does my pet need a petting?" Spike said in a condescendingly manner. Oh he loved this game.

Xander managed to whimper, "Yes please... master."

"Since you asked so nicely." Spike took one finger and ran it over Xander's heated thigh. His temperature had to have risen a good three degrees. Xander was going to be amazing to fuck. "How's that?"

"Stop playing and fuck me," Xander weeped. Spike in and on him would be the only thing to help him now.

Spike slicked his cock up with more of the lube he saw Xander shaking his head. "You can handle it." His head fell back as it took affect. This was going to be the best sex he'd ever had. Focusing on what was doing he gripped his cock and pushed it in to Xander's scorching hole. He'd never felt anything so amazing.

"Ack!" Xander cried out. He didn't think he could get anymore hard or hot but fuck was he wrong. And fucking Spike wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving?

Taking in the feel of Xander's new found heat Spike relished in it. "Perfect, I could stay here forever," he sighed with content.

"If you fuck me now and help me out, I'll let your cock in me whenever the fuck you want!" Xander yelled.

"If you're going to let me fuck you whenever I want I guess I should move it," Spike commented.

"Yes, whatever you want!" Xander agreed without thought. Anything to get him off.

With a grin of victory Spike pressed his body against Xander's heated one and kissed his lips. "You've got yourself a deal. You might want to hold on to something," he joked earning him a growl from Xander. His hands went to Xander's hips and his lips attacked Xander's bruising nipples. His hips started to move in a snapping motion jolting Xander's body. If his hands hadn't been tied about his head, his head would be banging against the iron frame. It would have been a bit of a mood killer. "You're the best fuck," Spike muttered.

If his face wasn't already red Xander's face would have heated up with embarrassment. "Keep going, baby. Fuck me hard."

Not one to disappoint Spike started to pound into Xander. His own body was heating up and it felt fantastic. His mind was fogging over and he struggled to find Xander's cock. Once he did his fingers wrapped around it and awkwardly pumped him while trying to keep his rhythm. All too soon he was shooting his load, his hand tightening around Xander's cock which seemed to be enough to send Xander over the edge with him.

Xander was panting, his heart rate was up and he was finally cooling down. Spike felt amazing against him. He closed his eyes as Spike struggled to until his ankles and then his hands. Which he was thankful for because he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. When his hands were free Spike massaged his fingers, hands and wrists.

"You're going to have bruises," Spike informed him. That hadn't been the plans. "The slayer's gonna kill me."

"Not when I tell her you saved me from a group of vampires that were trying to make a smorgisboard out of me," Xander said tiredly. "Come cuddle?"

Not having to be asked twice about a cuddle Spike wrapped himself around Xander and pressed his head against Xander's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was a magnificent sound. "My pretty pet," Spike sighed happily. "I expect a cuddle every night."

Xander ran his fingers up and down Spike's spine. "And I expect you to fuck me at least four times a week."

"Nine times," Spike informed him. "Once a day on the weekdays and twice on Saturday and Sunday."

"You drive a hard bargain," Xander agreed. His hand snaked down and grabbed one of Spike's perfect ass cheeks. "But you've got yourself a deal."

Spike looked up at Xander, his blue eyes boaring into brown ones. "I know I can't really have you as a pet even though you'd love every bloody second of it but I'd gladly have you as my mate."

"Yes," Xander answered. "And like you said we can still play. You owe me furry cuffs remember?"

"Oh, luv I would never forget about your pressie I owe you," Spike purred. He was already making a list of other toys to get his boy. They were going to have so much fun together. "Thank you for trusting me. Never had anyone do that before."

Xander patted Spike's ass. "The way you looked at me I knew you didn't have any intentions on actually hurting me. Though I do think you were trying to drive me loonie tunes."

"I love my mates crazy," Spike told Xander.

"You love me?" Xander asked clearly shocked.

With a raised eyebrow Spike answered, "Wouldn't buy demon lube and go through all this trouble for just a fuck. Could have gotten that from anyone." He paused. "Know you don't love me but I'll treat you right and give you anything I can. If this chip ever malfunctions I'll do everything to prove to you that I can be a good man for you. And maybe one day you'll love me."

Xander pressed his the palm of his hand against Spike's cheek. "Oh, Spike I could see myself falling hard for you," he confessed. "And I promise to do everything I can to make you happy so you don't decide you made a horrible mistake ever being with me."

"Never," Spike growled. "Now go to sleep. If we don't show up at the shop tomorrow your friends are going to come to check on you and I don't think them finding us naked in your bed is the best way for them to find out about us. The slayer will probably stake and ask questions later."

"There will be no staking of my new boyfriend!" Xander exclaimed.

Spike grinned at that. He'd never used boyfriend/girlfriend labels when with Drusilla. He liked it. "Go to sleep, luv," he said again. From now on he'd be making sure Xander was getting the sleep he needed and eating properly. He'd be the best bloody boyfriend anyone's ever seen.

The End


End file.
